Activation of p38 mitogen activated protein kinase (MAPK) plays a central role in cellular responses to a multitude of stress signals. In the heart, enhanced p38 MAPK signaling has been implicated in cardiac hypoxic and ischemic injury. However, the mechanism underlying hypoxia-induced p38 MAPK activation remains elusive. We investigated p38 MAPK activation during hypoxia in adult rat cardiomyocytes. Here, we reported that hypoxia leads to concurrent intracellular acidosis and activation of p38 MAPK, and that the hypoxia-induced p38 MAPK signaling can be fully abolished by neutralizing intracellular pH, whereas intracellular acidosis (intracellular pH<7.0) per se overtly augments activation of p38 MAPK but not ERK1/2 and JNK. Furthermore, inhibition of p38 MAPK protects myocytes against hypoxic cell death, suggesting that acidosis-evoked p38 MAPK signaling plays an important role in hypoxic cell injury and cell death. These results demonstrate, for the first time, that intracellular acidosis constitutes a necessary and sufficient link responsible for hypoxia-activated p38 MAPK signaling and the subsequent hypoxic cardiomyocyte injury and death.